Chapter 2: Reconnaissance
"Reconnaissance" is the second chapter of the fanfiction GODZILLA: Monster Universe by The King of the Monsters. Synopsis A scout party consisting of primarily Bilusaludo soldiers is deployed to the surface of Kepler-452b to observe the environment and determine its suitability for colonization. The log of Yana-elu Gawa-ga, a Bilusaludo infantryman, chronicles some of the events of this scout mission. Story :Record of events by Yana-elu Gawa-ga, Bilusaludo infantryman, day 1 on Kepler-452b I was one of eighteen Bilusaludo enlisted men selected by our Supreme Chieftain to perform the first survey of Kepler-452, the end target of the Interstellar Emigration Plan. I was honored that the Chieftain selected me, as were the others. We were forced to bring along one Earthling and one Exif on the expedition so the races were "all represented." That does nothing but slow us down, those primitives are not equipped for the same kind of missions we are. The Earthling, Maki is his name, is a former photojournalist on Earth, and he constantly obstructed our work so he could get what he called "scoop photos." Even 14,000 lightyears away, the Earthlings cannot escape from the meaningless roles they were assigned in their primitive society. The Exif, a monk named Jonias, kept to himself and followed behind us. However, what unnerved me was the constant hand signals he kept making silently in our direction. I know it's part of their silly religion, but I didn't quite like how he constantly performed this motion behind us without ever uttering a word. The planet's surface was favorable for us. Some of the men even removed their helmets and found they could breathe safely. I wasn't prepared to make such a careless move, but the men seemed completely unaffected by the gravity and air quality on the planet. It is unknown but unlikely the Earthlings and Exif could adapt similarly. There is vegetation similar to that found on Bilusaludia, and at least one large body of water in the area we explored. Our doctor obtained a sample of the water and some of the lifeforms living inside of it, which will be analyzed on the ship. As for fauna, there were the aforementioned small primitive aquatic organisms found in the water. The Earthling compared them to "salamanders" and "minnows," which must be lifeforms found on Earth. They did however resemble records I have seen of some types of sea life on Bilusaludia. It is likely this planet's life underwent a path of convergent evolution akin to that of Bilusaludia, Earth, and Exifcalus, understandable due to the similarity of the planets' structure and atmospheric conditions. There were various insect-like creatures found among the flora, none of which seemed aggressive toward our presence. There were, however, large lustrous slugs which repeatedly emerged from underneath nearby rocks as if to observe us, but they vanished when we tried to capture them. We thus collected very little data on this unique native lifeform. It is the opinion of myself and the others who accompanied us on the mission that Kepler-452b is suitable for humanoid life, and that the Committee should begin considerations for the colonization process. Category:The King of the Monsters' Stories Category:Godzilla: Monster Universe Chapters